In the field of large displays systems and/or large projector systems, it is known to partition the emitters and to provide a plurality of optical paths to form a coherent image upon a display or a projector screen. Such system may be found variously described in: (1) co-owned United States Patent Application Publication Number 20080284677 (“the '677 application”) entitled “MODULAR ELECTRONIC DISPLAYS”; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,901 entitled “LOW PROFILE, LARGE SCREEN DISPLAY USING A REAR PROJECTION ARRAY SYSTEM”; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,817A entitled “MULTIPROJECTION SYSTEM”; (4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,072B1 entitled “VIDEO PROJECTION SYSTEM FOR PROJECTING MORE THAN ONE PICTURE”; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070091277A1 entitled “LUMINANCE BASED MULTIPLE PROJECTOR SYSTEM”; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,400B2 entitled “LIGHT SOURCE UNIT AND PROJECTOR”—each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.